Home
by Valeksg1rl
Summary: After Sirius fell through the Veil life went on. But when he comes back, thanks to Hermione, what will he find has changed? What, unexpected, guests have come back before him? Promise it is Cedric/Hermione
1. How it all began

**Title:** Home

**Summary**: After Sirius fell through the Veil life went on. But when he comes back, thanks to Hermione, what will he find has changed? What, unexpected, guests have come back before him?

**A/N:** I promise this is Hermione/Cedric just can't say it in the summary or I'd give away too much.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I would like to own a few things involved (Cedric, Sirius ect.) but I don't. Promise. I own natta bit. Nothing. But the story line.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger, now famous historian of both the muggle and wizarding worlds, sat at her desk in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, late at night, writing her latest historical novel. She had already published four critically acclaimed novels documenting the war recently faced by the wizard world concerning the dark wizard Voldemort. This night she was documenting her latest ideas regarding the former English Queen Anne Boleyn when she heard commotion going downstairs.

"What on Earth could be going on at two o'clock in the morning?" she mused aloud to the mostly dark empty room which was lit only by candles surrounding the desk she sat at. Hermione aggregately set her quill down and ventured to door of her library.

She listened at the door as she heard voices. "How are you here? This is impossible!" she heard Remus Lupin say disbelievingly.

"We have been freed from a sort of abyss thing. That's all we know," she heard a male voice she didn't recognize reply.

"Could it have been the defeat of Voldemort?" a female voice asked.

"Not likely," Remus replied. "He was defeated over four years ago. It certainly wouldn't have taken this long."

That's when Hermione decided to continue down to the room that housed the unidentified people and Remus. As she descended the final stair she was faced with the backs of three people and could see Remus over one of their shoulders with Tonks standing right beside him. "Remus, what's going on?" Hermione asked and as she did the three people turned around to face her. She immediately recognized one of them. Sirius Black, a man who had died six years ago, was standing before her. Her face dropped and became impassive. Her expression then quickly turned to irritated disbelief. "Yepp, it's official. I need more sleep," she stated shaking her head. "I'm now starting to hallucinate about dead people," she continued turning back toward the door she came in.

Hermione was just about to walk back upstairs to her bedroom when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see 'Sirius' looking into her eyes. "It's me, 'Mione. I'm back," he told her.

She looked it his eyes searching for some sort of clue as to whether he was really standing there or if she was simply going mad. She then turned to face him fully gently placing a hand on his cheek. Hermione continued her search of his eyes until saw the spark she was so familiar with. "My God. Sirius?" she asked softly. "It can't be."

Sirius smiled softly, "It is possible, 'Mione. It's very possible," he said sweetly. He stepped back and spread his arms out. "It's me in the flesh," he said. When Hermione said nothing he looked worried.

Then Hermione leaped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh God, Sirius!" she screamed laughing happily. "You really came back."

Pulling away he smiled and replied, "Yes, Hermione; I came back." He stepped back a bit again. He put his arms around James and Lily continuing, "And I brought friends. Hermione Granger, meet James and Lily Potter." He smiled.

Hermione's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. She looked at them then back at Sirius then to Remus who nodded smiling. Her disbelieving look became one of joy at the conformation.

Hermione stepped toward her best friend's parents. She came to James first extending her hand to him, "It's so wonderful to be able to meet you, Mr. Potter."

James took her hand and pulled her into a hug. Surprised Hermione froze up a bit. "Did you hear that, Lils? She called me 'Mr. Potter'," James laughed. He pulled away from the girl but held her at arms length by the shoulders. "Ms. Granger, I have heard so much about you and been able to watch over you quite a few times, and let me tell you…" he began. "…you are quite amazing, my dear. My son is lucky to have a friend such as you."

Hermione smiled greatly yet just slightly shyly. As well a subtle blush started to creep its way over her cheeks. "Thank you, Mr. Potter but I assure you the luck is equally spread. I am so lucky to have met Harry. He means the world to me."

Lily then stepped beside her husband to greet the lovely young lady. Lily extended her hand to Hermione. "It's amazing to meet the girl who has made such an impact on our son. We have seen and heard so much of you, dear; it's wonderful to finally meet you in person," Lily said sweetly.

Again Hermione smiled as her blush increased but was less shy then Sirius expected having known her before. No one else seemed to take notice of this though. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter, I'm so happy to meet you both. I'm sure Harry will be positively mad with joy when he sees you."

"Yes, where is Harry?" Sirius piped up.

"Harry is most likely at his and Ginny's flat sleeping, like most people do at two o'clock in the morning," Hermione joked. "He and Ginny are married now. They're also expecting a baby pretty soon."

"My son is going to be a father?" James questioned happily. "Did ya hear that Lils? We're going to be grandparents!" he exclaimed.

"As much fun as this is…" Hermione started looking to Remus then back at the Potters and Sirius. "…I believe we should all get some sleep. I'm sure you three are exhausted, I know Tonks should…." She continued only to be interrupted nervously by Remus.

"Should go get some sleep before a hard day at the Ministry." He covered.

"Oh come off it, Remus. They are going to find out sooner or later. Why hide it?" Tonks chastised. "I won't be able to for much longer."

"What are two on about, huh?" Sirius questioned.

"We're going to be having a baby of our own in about six months, Sirius." Remus informed happily but still a bit apprehensive.

"You…knocked up my cousin?" Sirius questioned disbelievingly. He then walked over to his friend patting him on the back. "Good job, mate." He laughed.

"Hey!" Tonks exclaimed narrowing her eyes on her dear cousin then whacked him in the head. When Sirius looked at her questioningly she simply shrugged, "Hormones." She explained simply. "I can't seem to control them sometimes," she continued sweetly.

Rubbing his head, Sirius muttered, "Hormones my ass." Hermione then walked up to him sporting a mock pouty face to match his real one.

"Poor baby." She teased. She patted his shoulder as a slight moment of silence ensued. "Well, good night. I would like to get some sleep before the sun comes up," she said mock perkily. Hermione stepped up on her tip-toes and kissed Sirius' cheek saying good night. Then she walked over to Remus and Tonks.

Tonks engulfed her in a hug and went so say good night to her cousin as Hermione went to hug Remus. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly, "You should really get some sleep, Moony. No offence, but you look like you could use it," she smiled. "And I will show everyone to their rooms for the night…however short the night may be."

"You've been writing all night haven't you?" Remus asked knowingly. Hermione had been doing that ever since she began working on novel number three. At her guilty look he laughed and kissed her forehead.

With that Hermione led James, Lily, and Sirius up the stairs. She showed James and Lily one of the larger guest rooms and bid them good night. She then walked Sirius down the hall a bit. Sirius recognized the door she was standing at to be his old room. "With all the people coming in and out of here over the years and then Tonks and me moving in sort of permanently, we changed a few things around the house. First, Remus and Tonks are down the hall second door on the right, the biggest room. And I just recently moved in here," she informed pointing down the hall then to the door behind her. "Since this used to be yours and I haven't unpacked the boxes and such yet, you can either stay in here or wherever you would like. I imagine you'll be moving back into the house so you would probably want your room back."

"Hermione, you pick which room you want. This isn't my house anymore, its Harry's." Sirius said.

"Actually, its Remus and Tonks'," Hermione corrected. "Harry signed it over to them when he and Ginny got their own flat. He said it had too many memories to live in. Also a bit gloomy but we changed that as soon as I could get Remus to let me."

Sirius moved toward the door across the hall. He bowed dramatically saying, "Well, my dear Hermione, I bid a good night and pleasant dreams." She smiled before hugging him again.

"Good night, Sirius." And with that she disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Hermione woke with a start about two hours later. She jumped out of bed and rushed to her bathroom. She turned on the water and splashed water on her face before returning back to her soft bed. She flopped back on her bed closing her eyes peacefully. Unfortunately, after a few minutes of waiting in silence, sleep would not claim her. "Orpheus! Don't just stand there! Take me, I'm yours!" she shouted to the ceiling. Sighing she got up and trudged down the stairs quietly.

Upon entering the kitchen she found a half naked Sirius standing in front of the island in the middle of the floor. Stunned by the fitness of his body she failed to notice him turning to face her with a smirk plastered on his face. She cleared her throat and twitched her nose as she continued into the kitchen. "Um…Sirius, what are you doing up?" she asked as she put the kettle on the stove for tea. "I would have thought you would be out for hours."

"Couldn't sleep. I think it had something to with the whole being trapped in abyss for so long," he joked lightly.

Hermione turned around to face him and locked eyes with him. After a moment, however, she looked away as she passed by him to get two mugs from the cabinet behind him. Before she could open it, her hand was caught by his. He took her hand from the cabinet door and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "And what, exactly has you up at this early hour, love?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Dreams," she replied nonchalantly. "Not a very unusual thing anymore. Especially not with the things I've seen and done."

Sirius brought his gaze up to her eyes, his laced with concern. "What do you mean, 'Mione?" he asked worriedly.

"A lot has happened over these six years, Sirius," she replied. "Some of it good…and some of it not." She looked up into his eyes trying hard to keep the tears pinging at her eyes from falling. "I've seen so many things I would like to have never seen before in my life."

Sirius pulled her into a warm embrace gently smoothing his hands down her back as the tears she tried so desperately to hold back cascaded down her cheeks mercilessly. "Hermione…I'm so sorry you had to experience things like that. But, as far as I can see…you've made yourself to be…" he said stopping to pull back from her and look in her eyes. "…a beautiful, sweet, funny, famous young woman with a future bright with possibilities."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment to hear the 'famous' part. "You…you know about that?"

"Yes, Hermione. I saw yesterday's paper on the coffee table. 'Hermione Granger: Famous Historian and Writer to Publish her Fifth Historical Novel Soon.' How could anyone miss that plastered across the front page?" he joked lightly. "My question is: what were the other four novels concerning?"

Hermione shook her head before twitching her nose and proudly stating, "The other four novels I have written were about the war we fought with Voldemort and one about the Golden Trio, one on the history of Hogwarts and one about the Marauders. Although, I'm going in a different direction this new one. I'm worried about how it's going to sell." She confessed.

"Well then, here's my next question. Why are living here? You could most definitely afford to live in a huge mansion. Why stay in this gloomy hell hole?" Sirius asked smirking.

"I do have another place to stay but I often stay here to help Remus and Tonks out with Teddy and the new baby coming. And to get away from the damn press. Rita Skeeter is the most maddening woman I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" Hermione announced loudly. Then realizing she did apologized. "Sorry, that was a bit out there. But Gods I hate that woman." She sighed deeply rising from her seat. "Well, I should probably go get ready to go."

It was only then that Sirius realized that they had been talking for about two and a half hours. It was now a little after six-thirty.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Hogwarts, I promised Dumbledore that I'd help with the Defense position as much as possible as well as Muggle Studies. I only agreed because I know how much the classes are needed now. I am sort of a professor but not technically." After seeing the glint in his eyes, that had showed up at the mere mention of Hogwarts, Hermione asked, "Do you want to come with me today? We can stop by Hogsmeade while we're there."

Sirius' eyes lit up immediately. "I'd love to!" he exclaimed rising quickly.

"You'd love to what, Padfoot?" Sirius and Hermione looked behind them to find a very groggy James trudge into the kitchen.

"Sirius is going with me to Hogwarts in about an hour. You and Mrs. Potter are welcome to join us, if you'd like. But I must tell you now, when the school day begins I have to teach the Defense classes. Professor Tanlor is on a mission at the moment so I'm in for him for about a week."

"I'm sure we'd find something to do, don't you, James?" Sirius asked smirking at his old friend.

"No pranks, Padfoot," Hermione warned. "I mean it. If you come you are under my jurisdiction and I am responsible for anything you do." At this statement Hermione's face fell slightly.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Sirius asked as he sobered up. He gently set a hand on her shoulder drawing soothing circles there.

"I…it's a new rule of Hogwarts. 'Any guest to the grounds is to be accompanied by member of the school staff at all times and that staff member is solely responsible for the actions of their charge.'" Hermione stated automatically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked wirily.

"It's a new precaution to insure that no unwanted guests show up at the school again. It's been in affect since Voldemort attacked the school, taking over for a short time. They have yet to get rid of the rule so, that means that you have to be on your best behavior this trip. But, by all means, do whatever you want when you go with Remus."

"What about going with me?" Remus asked entering the room cheerily. He gracefully swept up to Hermione, kissing her cheek. "Morning 'Mione." He then turned his attention back to his long time friends. "Morning Sirius, James," he added with equal perkiness.

"Someone got laid last night," James joked softly to Sirius.

"HEY! That's my cousin you're talking about!" Sirius shouted.

"Look, if you two want to come with me then you better be ready in four minutes or I apparate without you." Hermione declared. "I'm assuming the rest of the world will know by the _Prophet_ today, that you three are alive and well."

"Why would you say that, Hermione?" Remus asked cautiously. They had yet to tell anyone that they were alive and he was not quite just showing up at Hogwarts was the best idea.

"Well, if you hadn't told the world yet, they know now," she replied holding up the morning's issue of the _Dailey Prophet_. The headline read: 'Sirius Black Returns from the Dead with the Potters'. "I suppose you didn't know. Well, it gets better. Listen to this… 'Sirius Black former Azkaban convicted killer, recently proven innocent, has been spotted back from the dead. He was spotted with his long time mates James and Lily Potter at the Black Home. The House of Black is the current residence of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin with their goddaughter, famous London historian and novelist, Hermione Granger…"

"Wait…" Sirius interrupted. "Did you say 'goddaughter?"


	2. Return of old friends

Hermione stopped reading and looked at Remus, both trying to contain their laughter. "Yes, Sirius…"

"Hermione is my goddaughter," Remus added in mid-sentence.

"When my parents were killed by Death Eaters they changed things around so that Remus was made my godfather and I could safely stay in the Wizarding World."

Just as Hermione was explaining everything to a very confused Sirius, James and Lily, an owl pecked on the window. Hermione looked to window not recognizing the owl. She opened the window letting the owl fly into the kitchen. She removed the letter attached to his leg. "It's from Hogwarts," she announced surprised. "That doesn't seem right. Dumbledore knows I'm coming this morning. Why would he send an owl?" she opened the letter. As she read her eyes widened and worry descended upon her engulfing her every fiber. "Dumbledore needs me," she stated in a monotone. She was sure that her worrying days were over but Dumbledore sending her an owl was not a good sign.

"Hermione?" Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it"

"Dumbledore says there's...he needs me right away. The apperation guard has been lifted temporarily so that I may apperate there now." Hermione rose from her seat quickly but gracefully. She grabbed her bag and prepared to apperate when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"We're coming with you, aren't we?" he asked gently. "Hurry up. I leave in one minute. Whatever this is it's not good and it is very important," she replied. "We understand, Hermione. Let's go." Hermione packed up a few last things in her bags.

"Alright, we're going to have to side-long so we all get there safely. It's a new transport enchantment...really just updated but it works just as well." She paused to take a breath and calm herself. "Let's go"

Hermione took Sirius' hand as he took Remus took James and Lily's hands. In seconds they all were standing in front of Dumbledore's office door. Hermione opened the door. Rushing inside she became completely oblivious to everything but the man behind the desk. "Sorry it took so long, I was bit worried when you sent me an express owl," she told Dumbledore. "What is it that you need me for that couldn't wait until I arrived for classes?" she asked hinting the worry still engulfing her.

"There is someone who wishes to see you, Hermione," he said gesturing to her right.

Hermione looked behind her to see a boy she thought she would never see again. "Cedric Diggory?" She gasped as the pieces fell together in her mind. "They're all coming back aren't they?" she asked Dumbledore. "How is that possible?"

"We believe when you brought Lily and James back it affected all those witches and wizards that had been killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters back," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione's eyes widened. "My parents?" she asked hopefully. "Has anyone heard…."

"We haven't heard anything of muggles returning, my dear." Dumbledore stated gently.

A determined look graced her features. Hermione Granger was not one to give up on anything especially those she loved. It had hit her so hard when her parents were attacked and killed a few years ago. She went after Bellatrix and Lucius with an unfathomable rage. "I'll be back." With out another word she was gone.

Hermione apperated straight to what remained of her family's old house. Rushing around the grounds screaming for her parents, she began loosing hope. "Mum! Dad?" She ran around the grounds searching for nearly an hour when she collapsed in exhaustion and heartache. "Mum, dad?" she whispered.

With no hope for her parents return, she apperated back to Hogwarts. The determined look once gracing her features now replaced with solemn. She looked to all of the people still gathered in Dumbledore's office, finally resting her gaze on Remus. She slowly shook her head. Remus rose from his chair quickly knocking to the floor and ran to Hermione engulfing her in a huge. She collapsed in his arms the floor walls around her eyes breaking as she failed to contain her heartache. "They're not there. They really are never coming back," she sobbed.

"Hermione…" Remus began soothing her gently. "Hermione look at me. I promise you will never be alone. Your parents are always going to be in your heart and you will always have all of us." He gestured around the room at all the people they both knew cared deeply for her.

Hermione rose as she remembered that Cedric had come back and he still was owed an explanation. She wiped her face and walked up to Cedric and Dumbledore. "I'm so sorry you had see that after everything…" she began apologizing to Cedric.

"No need to apologize, Hermione. I understand that it's not just a hard situation for me but also for so many others, including you," he interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore has informed me of many of the details concerning what has happened since…I died."

She heaved a great sigh of relief to his last statement. "Professor?" she turned to Dumbledore. "Is there plausible explanation for why so many are returning?" He shook his head. "Well, then it seems Anne Boleyn will have to wait."


	3. She cried for them all

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. My dog got really sick and it's been nerve-wrecking. Anyway, here's an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love hear feedback of what people think and ideas for the next chapter. More updates soon and faster, I promise. **

**PREVIOUSLY**: _She heaved a great sigh of relief to his last statement. "Professor?" she turned to Dumbledore. "Is there plausible explanation for why so many are returning?" He shook his head. "Well, then it seems Anne Boleyn will have to wait." _

Hermione turned to Remus and everyone else that was there with her. she took a moment to compose herself and said, "I think this…uh…whole day with being here and everything we were going to do…is…never mind. You all enjoy yourselves, go see the school and Hogsmead," she took her things and started to walk of the room. "I'll be in the library. Um…" she said turning toward to Dumbledore still talking quickly not giving anyone room to disagree with what she was saying. "…I may need to borrow a few books for a bit but I'll be sure to return them quickly." Without another word she was out the door.

"She does that?" Sirius asked annoyed.

A chorus of 'yes' sounded around the room from everyone but Cedric who would have asked the same question. "I should go check on her," Remus said preparing to go after Hermione when he was stopped by Cedric.

"Would you mind if I went to talk to Hermione?" Cedric asked as he approached Remus. Her godfather nodded as he walked to his wife.

"I think that would be a good idea. She could use someone more relatable right now. But please try to bring her back here so we can talk, please?" Remus conceded. Cedric nodded and left to find Hermione.

There she sat, surrounded by books and parchment. Her face was contorted in concentration and frustration. This was the Hermione Granger Cedric remembered from his last year at Hogwarts. The woman he had seen moments ago, in Dumbledore's office, was an entirely different woman. She was still amazing in more ways than he imagined, but she wasn't the same. The woman he saw, in the library of Hogwarts, was the Hermione he could talk to.

Cedric approached her gently and sat down beside her. Hermione ignored his presence completely as she continued to pour herself into the research. Cedric took the hand, with a wispy quill in it, and placed it in his lap gently. He didn't let go when she tried to wrench her hand away. He simply took her other hand, pulling her to face him. Hermione sighed and looked in his eyes with irritation. Cedric, however, could see the masked pain in her eyes. "You know, you can't hide from it forever, Hermione." Cedric reached up to brush his knuckles across her cheek. "Hiding behind these books won't make the pain go away, dulcis libellus." (A/N: Latin- sweet little book, just thought it was cute and appropriate for the moment)

The tears she had been holding back for so long were released as she crumbled into the arms of Cedric Diggory, a man who had come back to life because of loophole in her achievement in bringing certain people back from a terrible death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. She cried for best friend she lost in the Final Battle; she cried for the parents she lost to Lucius Malfoy and four other, still unidentified, Death Eaters. She cried for the loss of sixty-two Hogwarts students currently enrolled at the time of the Final Battle and that year. She cried for the Order members lost and the Slytherin boy who turned in his father for murdering her parents giving up the life he knew for her. And she cried for not crying before and sacrificing her true mourning to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. Lastly, Hermione Granger cried into the arms of Cedric Diggory, for people she managed to bring back and again for those who would never return.

**A/N: This isn't where I'm going to stop writing for now but this where it seemed like the perfect place to end a chapter. Chapter 4 will up within the hour. **

**Just a little note here: I tend to write faster when I have reviews. (hint hint)**


	4. Story time with Hermione

A/N: The ending of Chapter 3 was to tide everyone over as I put together the pieces of Chapter 4

**A/N: The ending of Chapter 3 was to tide everyone over as I put together the pieces of Chapter 4. This chapter will answer quite a few questions I'm sure you have. If all of your questions aren't answer just let me know and I will try to explain them in the next chapter. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 4 **

Hermione and Cedric almost an hour sitting on the floor together as he held her while the years of unshed tears poured from her eyes. With all the things that happened since Cedric's death she still hadn't properly mourned and now the pain caught up with her. It had been almost an hour when Hermione's tears stopped and she thanked Cedric for being there for her.

In Dumbledore's office the others were joined by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Tonks, Draco, Fred, George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius was going crazy trying to get answers as to what happened since he fell through the veil and how he was back. He asked questions to which everyone's response was that he would have to wait until Hermione came back because she was the one who should answer most of his questions. Sirius, being the impatient man that he was, paced around the room. "She should be back by now. Wasn't that boy supposed to bring her back here?"

"I said I would go _talk_ to her, Mr. Black," Cedric answered from the doorway with Hermione beside him, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying.

Hermione stepped forward to Sirius. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I should have explained everything to you earlier," she whispered in his ear. She backed away and took a seat beside Remus and Cedric sat beside her. "I suppose we all owe a little history lesson, no?" Hermione asked smiling lightly looking at Harry to begin.

"What are you looking at me for, Mione?" he asked laughing. "You wrote the books on it." Ginny, who was sitting beside her husband, swatted his arm.

"I knew you were going make that an excuse to get out of explaining." Hermione sighed. "This is going to be a long story." She turned to Cedric. "At cemetery, after Wormtail…killed…you, he succeeded in bringing Voldemort back and giving him a body. From Harry's accounts, he summoned the Death Eaters and almost killed him. I'm going to make this whole story as short as possible and fill you in on details later. If you a question ask when we're done, please. Anyway, Harry returned to the school with your body and told Professor Dumbledore what happened."

"Fudge insisted upon making the world believe that it was a lie and the Dark Lord wasn't really back," Arthur Weasley added. "The _Prophet_ made it all out to be a lie as well."

"Do we really need to explain everything that happened in our fifth year?" Draco asked annoyed at the possibility of having to hear the entire story of that year.

"I'm more concerned with how I'm back. I'll just read Hermione's books to find out the entire story," Cedric said.

"Anyone object to skipping ahead to what happened after our Hogwarts days?" Harry asked the room. When no one replied with an objection he turned to Hermione. "Take it away, Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Alright let's start with the Final Battle. It took place here when Voldemort attack the school with his horde of Death Eaters. We were faced with a full out battle extending all the way to Hogsmead. Everyone who could, which was pretty much fourth through seventh years, fought."

"We lost sixty-two students that day. Many more were injured, some beyond the healing capabilities of even the best healers this side of Europe," Tonks added. "It was the most devastating time. Worse than the first war. "

"That was also the day Voldemort met his final end," Harry announced proudly. "But, I assure it wasn't a glorious event. There was no glory that day. Just loss."

"We could go into great detail about everything that occurred that day but that really isn't the most important thing right now," Hermione said. "The reason we're going through all of this, besides so you know, is so that you understand what kind of world you're going to be walking into soon." She paused considering her next words carefully. "As you've seen today, some still haven't dealt with devastation and pain."

"Now, as to how we believe you four are standing here today, that is most definitely Hermione's story," Fred informed smirking. He was now on the receiving end of Hermione death glare.

"Yeah, our Hermione's the cleverest witch of the times!" George added high-fiving his twin.

Sirius turned to Hermione with a question gaze. He mouthed the words 'our Hermione' in question. She shook her head in frustration. "Not even a conversation I want to have right now."

"Tell 'em, Mione!" Fred said jumping a little in his seat.

"Yeah, Mionekins! I love this story!" George agreed.

Sirius turned to her again mouthing 'Mionekins'. She rolled eyes. "I do not even know, okay?"

Fred and George came to sit in front of Hermione's chair like little kids waiting for story time. "Story time!" they announced. They were even bouncing around a little. Draco jumped up from his chair before bounding over them mockingly rejoicing like a little kid.

"Some of us, however, have yet to grow up," Hermione pointed out looking pointedly at the three boys seated in front of her.

"Just thought we'd lighten the mood, Mione!" George said.

"Yeah, it was getting a bit depressing," Fred said quivering his bottom lip. "Almost…"

"…cried." George finished for his now mock weeping twin.

"Fine, fine," Hermione conceded. "Anyway, about two years ago, we had finished getting rid of the remaining Death Eaters. We were finally done," she said. "We had no one to fear but the losses were far too great. Most had lost a lifelong companion in one way or another. I got to where I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand to see George without Fred, or Dean without Seamus, Fleur without Bill, or Lavender without Ron. So many of us lost someone that completed us and that wasn't something I could live with, especially when there was a chance, however small, that I could fix it."

"What do you mean fix it?" James asked curiously speaking up for the first time. "Do you mean that you knew there might be a way to bring back the dead?"

Hermione shrugged a bit. "I didn't know it. I had read a book on the subject of the veil a one point…" she glanced at Sirius and he instantly understood what she meant. "…and there was a certain passage that stood out. When I reread it after the war…I found that one wizard had tried to open the veil to bring people back from within it. He did an entire study on it and began to write a book on it." When she didn't elaborate on the book Cedric worried.

"Why did he only begin a book on the veil?" Cedric asked cautiously not quite the answer was something he really wanted to hear. He could hear the hesitation in Hermione's voice.

"He went completely mad before he could finish it. He never even made it past the third chapter before he lost his mind and burnt down his Wilshire flat with him inside it," Hermione explained. She took a deep breath before continuing. "But that is not the point. I thought that if I tried to find out where he was headed before he went mad that I might be able to achieve what he couldn't."

"You thought you could bring back the dead using the veil?" James asked in awe.

"Prongs, I haven't seen you this interested in something since Lily," Sirius joked. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"I do hope it's not for the same reasons though, Sirius." At Lily's statement Remus and Sirius both looked completely shocked.

"Lily? Lily…you…made a…a…" Sirius stuttered incoherently.

"Yes, it's called a joke, Padfoot. I had thought you were well acquainted with them, funny man," James joked winking at Harry who couldn't have looked happier at the moment.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hermione. I didn't realize Sirius was still as dull witted as he was before. Please continue your story; I would love to know how you managed to bring us all back," Lily said sweetly.

"Yeah, Mione!" Fred cheered.

"It's still story time!" George agreed.

"Yes, well. I read up on the wizard's studies, thanks to Kingsley's approval, and I found that he created a spell and potion that was supposed to be thrown into the veil. With a truly complex and precise formatting of the spell and potion I was able to improve his idea to perfection by adding an object that had value to the person I was trying to bring back. I tried to bring back 'the twin terror' here first. When that worked I through something from everyone that died into it with all the components multiplied to specific amount and found dozens of people flying out of the veil. What doesn't make sense is that you four are suddenly here after three years of trying. But, don't worry, I will figure it out."

Cedric approached Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder smiling down at her. "We know you will, Hermione." Hermione couldn't help the smile that graced her features at his confidence in her. She would make sure his confidence was proven appropriately placed at any and every cost.

**A/N: It's a bit longer this time!! Yay! Hope you enjoyed and that I cleared up a few questions. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Note to the Readers

Well,

First I would like you to know that because of this incredibly moving message and other reviews that i have seen, I will be doing my very best to update Home (the story where Hermy brings back all the fallen). I have a few ideas on how to continue this story. I will not be updating the Black Lake Challenge because, as I said, it is over. There were only four challenges and I wrote about them all. So, we're done with that. But, on the bright side, I will officially be continuing Home. If you have ideas, I am open to them but please do not be offended if I choose not to use them. Thank you very much for your message. One last thing, I am in college now so I will not be able to update as fast as I did before. I can promise that before the end of September there will be a new chapter.

Thank you,

valeksg1rl


End file.
